Happy Birthday
by snheetah
Summary: It's someone's birthday and someone is planning a surprise. Tony/Michelle moments also.


Michelle is alive after five years had passed and she has a five-year-old boy named Chris and she's living happily with Tony. I don't own any characters here or the board game 'Candy Land'. My mom helped me with the name of the child that Renee and Jack have and I'm going to shut up now because I just gave it away. Dang it! ENJOY!!!!!

**Happy Birthday!!!!**

The yellow rays from the sun hit Michelle and Tony's bedroom. That light woke Tony up. As he opened his eyes she turned to his side and saw that the rays were hitting Michelle's face.

_She's an angel_, he thought. _A beautiful little angel and she is all mine and today is her birthday_!

That excitement came over him that made him want to jump for joy. He heard a soft moan and he quickly turned around and pretended to sleep.

Michelle had woken up. It was seven o'clock and she slowly got up to get ready for work. After retiring from CTU she now works as an office manger. When she got finished getting ready she kissed Tony on the cheek and she went to her son's bedroom.

Chris heard his mother's footsteps approaching to the door so he quickly put a card that he made under his pillow and pretended to sleep.

Michelle entered and gave him a peck on his forehead. "I'll see you later sweetie," she said and she left his bedroom.

As the outside door closed Tony sprang up from his bed. He looked outside the window and saw that the car had departed.

"Hey buddy, buddy," Tony said to Chris, "are you ready?"

"Mommy's going to be so surprised," Chris, said excitedly.

"And the best part about this is that she has no idea that we are doing this for her," Tony said.

"Yes!" Chris chirped, "are people coming over?"

"Yes," Tony said, "close friends of ours."

"Do they have any kids?"

"Yes they do," Tony said, "one is a very charming boy and the other is a very beautiful girl."

"When is mommy coming back?"

"Around lunchtime, I think," Tony answered.

"So what are we going to do now?' Chris asked.

"Good question, are you finished with the birthday card?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Chris answered.

"Good and I packed her a little gift and she doesn't know where it is until tonight," Tony said.

"Our little secret," Chris said.

"Yes, exactly buddy," Tony said, "now come on let's get ready we have a million things to do."

"But that would take all day."

"If we don't get started soon then it will."

"Okay," Chris said as he got out of bed.

When Chris was done getting all dressed and all clean he went downstairs and met his dad in the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat buddy?" Tony asked him.

"What are you having?" Chris asked.

"Coffee and a French Toast," Tony answered.

"Okay, I'll have a coffee and a French toast too," Chris answered grinning.

Tony smiled and gave his son a French toast with milk.

"Thank you daddy, I don't like the way coffee tastes," Chris said.

'How do you think it tastes?" Tony asked.

"It has this strong and sour tasting and it's just yuck to me. What are we going to do first for mommy's birthday?" Chris asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Tony asked.

"A birthday cake!" Chris yelled.

"Then we'll start with that," Tony said.

"Do we have everything to make the cake?" Chris asked.

"I hope so," Tony said as he checked the cupboards.

"Mommy likes chocolate. Let's make her a chocolate cake," Chris suggested.

"Good idea buddy," Tony said, "let's get to work."

They got out the supplies and the ingredients. Tony took all of the measurements

"What are we supposed to do first?" Chris asked.

"Mix all of these dry ingredients. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes please," Chris said. Tony handed him the bowl and Chris began stirring vigorously.

"Whoa, hang on son," Tony said, "you don't want to be dressed in flour. Be careful with that."

"Okay," Chris said as he began stirring slowly.

"There you go."

**10 minutes later**

"Pour the dry ingredients slowly in here," Tony instructed Chris.

Chris poured it as slowly as possible but the bowl slipped from his hands and it shattered on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked him for the shattering had scared the child.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry daddy," Chris apologized.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," Tony said.

"Nut I broke the bowl and we'll have to start over again," Chris said.

"Who cares about the bowl? The important thing is that I'm cooking with my son and that's the best thing," Tony said and Chris smiled.

"So you're not mad?"

"No," Tony answered. "Get another bowl while I clean this mess up and be careful where you're stepping."

_I wonder how the boys are doing_ she thought. She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number.

The telephone rang and Tony picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tony, it's me," Michelle said.

"Honey, how's work going?" Tony asked.

"It's going fine. Listen I'll be home for lunch you boys behave," she warned them.

Tony laughed, "haven't we always behaved?"

Michelle laughed, "I'll see you around lunchtime. Love you."

"Love you too," Tony said and he hung up the phone. "Chris that was mommy."

"What did she say?" Chris asked.

"She said that she will be around lunchtime which is in an hour," Tony said.

"Will we still have time to make the cake?"

"Definitely. Let's get to work at doing this thing right," Tony said and they went to work.

After an hour Michelle arrived home and she entered the house. When she entered she found Tony and Chris sitting at the kitchen table playing a board game. "Hello boys," she greeted then.

"Mommy!" Chris said as he ran to his mom and hugged her around the waist and she hugged him back.

"How have you two been and what smells so good?" she asked.

"We have been great. We behaved like you told us and we went on an adventure," Chris told her.

"An adventure?" Michelle said, "where?"

"CANDY LAND!" Chris yelled.

"We were playing the board game and he beat me four times," Tony said.

Michelle smiled at him.

"What would you like to eat sweetheart?" Tony asked her.

"Nothing actually," Michelle said, "I'm all set. I better be going anyway but I'll see you guys soon."

"Okay, bye mommy," Chris said as Michelle left and blew them a kiss.

"The cat was almost out of the bag," Tony said.

"What cat?" Chris asked.

"That's an expression for, 'the surprise was almost spoiled,'" Tony explained.

"Ohh," Chris said.

"Let's see how this baby is doing," Tony said as he opened the oven, "that's looking good and it looks perfect," he said as he took the cake out of the oven. "Chris, can you please check if we have any frosting. Chocolate frosting."

Chris opened the fridge. "Yes."

"Perfect."

"Can I do it?" Chris asked.

"Let's wait for that to cool first and then we'll do it," Tony said.

After a few minutes passed Chris and Tony covered the cake with frosting.

"Should we add any sprinkles?" Tony asked Chris.

"Yes," Chris said, "it adds color and it makes the cake look pretty like mommy."

"Hey, don't steal my woman," Tony joked and the two of them laughed.

When they were done with the cake Chris asked, "what are we going to do now?"

"You run along and play while I make the dinner," Tony said, "and make a few phone calls."

"Okay," Chris said as he went upstairs and into his room.

Tony went to the living room and took the phone. "Hello Chloe, it's Tony."

"Hey Tony," Chloe said, "how are things going?" 

"Fine, look today is Michelle's birthday and she has no idea that I'm planning a surprise for her are you and your family free?"

"For you and Michelle I'm always free," Chloe said, "at what time should we come."

"Well Michelle gets home at seven o'clock so I would say you guys can come around at six thirty."

"Okay we'll be there," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Tony said as he shut the phone and he dialed another number.

"Hello," a woman answered.

"Hello," Tony said, "who am I talking to?"

"Renee Walker," Renee said, "who is this?"

"I am one of Jack Bauer's closest friends. The name is Tony," Tony said.

"Oh, you're Tony Almedia. Jack has told me a lot about you," Renee said. "Jack is not here right now can I take a message?"

"Yes please," Tony said, "today is my wife's birthday and I would like to invite you guys at my house. Are you guy's free today?"

"Yes we are. Jack gets home at six."

"Perfect," Tony said, "I would like you guys to come at six thirty."

"Okay then we'll be there," Renee said.

"Thanks, bye," Tony said as he shut the phone.

When six thirty arrived Jack, Renee, and their little daughter Hannah, arrived with Chloe, Morris, and their little son Tyler.

"Hi how are you?" Tony said as he greeted them.

"So where's the birthday girl?" Morris asked.

"She should be coming right about now," Tony said. He heard a car park into the driveway. "Everyone hide," he said and they scurried to hide themselves. "Chris shut the lights off."

Chris ran to shut the lights off and went to hide behind the couch.

The door clicked open and Michelle entered. As soon as she opened up the lights…

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled and that almost startled her to death.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Chris said as he ran to her and hugged her around the waist.

"What a surprise," Michelle said, "I can't believe you did this," she said to Tony with a smile.

"It was all I could do," Tony said.

"Happy birthday Michelle," Chloe said as she went to hug her.

"Thank you Chloe," Michelle said as she accepted the hug. She went to greet the other people.

"So you're Michelle Dessler," Renee said. "I'm Renee Walker, wife of Jack."

"Nice to meet you," Michelle said and they shook hands.

"Okay is anyone hungry?" Tony asked.

"You cooked?" Michelle asked him.

"This guy has a lot of surprises," Tony said.

"I know I am," Morris said.

"Then let's sit down and eat," Tony said as they went to the dining room table and they sat down.

After they ate dinner Tony bought out the cake with twenty-nine candles.

"Chris and I made this for you," Tony told her.

"Ready, set, go." Jack said.

"Happy birthday to you," they sang, "happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Michelle, happy birthday to you."

She blew the candles and they cheered.

Once they were through with eating the cake they went to the living room where Michelle opened her presents. She received a necklace from Jack, shoes from Renee, a charm bracelet from Morris, and a beautiful shirt from Chloe. After a few minutes of talking about the past and the present Jack, Renee and their daughter, along with Morris, Chloe, and their son, left.

"Bye, thanks again," Michelle said.

"Bye, happy birthday," Renee said as they drove away.

"See you guys soon," Chloe said and they drove away also.

"So did you like it?" Tony asked her.

"Yes," Michelle said filled with joy, "that was the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mommy," Chris said, "happy birthday," he handed her the homemade card. "Hannah and Tyler signed it also."

"Thank you sweetie, it's beautiful," she told him and she gave him a kiss on the head. "It's past your bed time up you go."

"Good night mommy, good night daddy," Chris said as he went upstairs.

"Good night buddy," Tony said.

"Sweet dreams," Michelle said.

"Now," Tony said, "you birthday girl go upstairs and I'll be in there shortly."

Michelle went upstairs and changed into her nightclothes. Tony came in there shortly. Michelle was dozed off and Tony silently put a ring on her finger. "Michelle," he whispered as he shook her lightly.

She opened her eyes and Tony help up her hand. Michelle gasped.

"Happy birthday," he said as he got inside the bed and hugged her tightly.


End file.
